Turning on the radio
by lily4
Summary: Hey! Yeah, another S+S songfic. I hope you'll like it, oh dear S+S fans! S+S mushiness, romance, ... Do I need to write some more details? Read it!


Hey!  
  
I know that it's been a long time, but even if you would ask me to, oh dear  
readers, I don't think I would say 'I will write more often'. Why? Because I  
don't really have time to write. But, since I just love to write, I will write  
my fics. And my series. Don't worry, Another long school year 3, should come out  
pretty soon. As for Survivor Sakura, week 8. As for the sequel to Stuck in a maze.  
Just wait and you'll read them soon. On with this songfic now!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(I know this is a short fic)  
  
Sakura was in her backyard, thinking about her life, the one she loved, the  
clow cards... ok, she couldn't help but she was always thinking about the one  
she loved. Suddenly, a weird thought went through her mind. she turned on the radio,  
and the song playing was matching her thoughts....  
  
(ok, when she turned on the radio, the song wasn't at the start, so here is what she  
heard)  
  
What should I do,  
I'm about to crack,  
And there's a force,  
That comes over me,  
It's almost as if,  
I'm tied to the tracks,  
And I'm waiting for him,  
To rescue me,  
The funny thing is,  
He's not going to come,  
He's not going to find me,  
This is a matter of fact,  
The desire you lack,  
This is the way,  
I guess it has to be!  
  
She turned off the radio before the song came to the end, she had hear enough.  
  
'Yes, this is the point.' she thought 'I'm waiting for Syaoran but he will never  
come back, I should go on with my life... but I can't! This is soooo difficult.  
I love him, but he's back in China, and I guess he'll never come back here...'  
  
She was about to cry. It was the thing that she feared the most, being separated  
from the one she loved. And it was what was happenning at this moment. To get  
over all the tears that she had inside, she tried to read a book... but she couldn't.  
S, she did the only thing that she could to forget Syaoran... not the best though, but  
the only thing she could not to think of him. She tried to hate him... to think of him  
as if he was the worst creature who ever lived. And why do guys always think that  
they are the best? Girls are! Yeah, she didn't need him. She wanted to turn on the radio,  
but she knew that mostly all of the songs are love songs, and she didn't want   
to fall for Syaoran again. But, because she liked music a lot, she just turned on the radio.  
For once, it wasn't a lovesong, but a song matching her thoughts now too...  
She smiled and started singing...  
  
Take this pink ribbon off my eyes,  
I'm exposed, And it's no big surprise,  
Don't you think I know exactly where I stand,  
This world is forcing me to hold your hand  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me,  
Don't let me out of your sight,  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite,  
So don't let me have any rights,  
Oh.... I've had it up to here!  
  
The moment that I step outside,  
So many reasons for me to run and hide,  
I can't do the little things I hope so dear,  
'cause it's all those little things that I fear  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be,  
'Cause they won't let me drive late at night,  
I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak,  
'Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes,  
I'm just a girl, take a good look at me,  
Just your typical prototype,  
Oh.... I've had it up to here!  
Oh.... Am I making myself clear?  
  
I'm just a girl,  
I'm just a girl in [...] - she was cut off by a voice...  
  
"No, you're not just a girl, you're MY girl"  
  
Sakura spun around, she knew this voice.  
  
"Syaoran!" She started crying, and couldn't stop. But, at the opposite of the  
tears she had cried earlier, tears of loneliness, tears of sadness, those were  
tears of joy... because Syaoran came back to her.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
What do you think of it? Tell me! Oh, and [QUIZZ] Do you know what was the first song?  
  
lily 


End file.
